Frenesí
by Arovi
Summary: One Shot de un reencuentro entre Van y Hitomi. Regalo atrasado del 14 de frebrero para los fans de este anime. 10 años han pasado, Hitomi esta cansada de las citas a ciegas acordadas por Amano y Yukari, no puede evitarlo aun ama a Van pero este la ha abandonado, aunque la fuerza de sus emociones abre el portal de nuevo y el reencuentro termina en un frenesí.


Este fic fue publicado con anterioridad como una colección de drabbles de 100 palabras cada uno. Lo traigo para ustedes editado y convertido en un oneshot para conmemorar la fecha el 14 de febrero, aunque un poco tarde. Espero lo disfruten.

 **Disclaymer:** La Visión de Escaflowne no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo escribo con fines recreativos y si la historia o los personajes fuesen míos, Van y Hitomi estarían juntos.

 **Este fic está publicado exclusivamente en fanfiction punto net, si lo lees desde otra página es porque ha sido plagiado.**

 **FRENESÍ**

Dolor, solo eso podía sentir en su corazón. Si, solo dolor podía existir y nada más, ¿Por qué el nunca volvió? ¿Por qué la abandono?

Hitomi acababa de salir de una cita fallida, una de tantas que había intentado a petición de Amano y Yukari, debía admitirlo no era algo que le llamase la atención, no era algo que deseara… si solo fuera con Van…

Recordó al rey de Fanelia y de nuevo el dolor en su pecho aumento, cuando se despidieron no creyó que fuese para siempre, esperaba que con el pasar de los años, en una edad más madura ambos pudiesen estar juntos. Pero ahora la realidad la golpeaba en la cara: Él no había vuelto en 10 años.

Todo el mundo lo sabía, hasta el idiota con el que había cenado ese día, "Un gran partido" en palabras de Yukari, "Todo un caballero" en palabras de Amano. Lo único real es que no era más que un bruto que había creído que ella caería rendida a sus pies con solo mirarle la cara y la billetera. Sí, era apuesto y quizás en algún momento se planteó algo con el pero cuando le menciono ir a un hotel, eso le hizo decirle que era un cerdo. Lo que nunca imagino fue su respuesta: "Prefiero ser un cerdo que una loca que espera a un hombre que nunca regresara" y su maldita sonrisa de "todo el mundo lo sabe"

Eso fue el golpe final, si ese "cerdo" se había enterado seguramente era porque sus "amigos" se lo habían comentado. Se sintió traicionada y si llevaba años sintiéndose fuera de lugar en ese momento se sintió desolada, supo que nunca había pertenecido a la tierra y rogo por que el volviese por ella. Perdida en sus pensamientos llego a un hermoso parque de cerezos, ahora sin flores debido al invierno. Se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar a desahogar sus emociones y repetir como un mantra "Van, regresa por mi" pero nada pasaba y su corazón dolió aún más.

-Van se olvidó de mi—pronuncio la joven de ojos esmeralda, rompiendo en llanto con el alma desgarrada y abandonándose a la desesperanza en medio de la lluvia y el frio de la noche.

De pronto una luz rosada la cubrió, no era posible, 10 años sin la luz y allí estaba de nuevo, su corazón estallo en júbilo y se volcó en un frenesí de emociones. Lo sabía bien, lo volvería a ver.

Su estómago parecía estar lleno de mariposas y no era por el efecto del viaje en medio de esa luz mágica, se debía a que sabía muy bien que lo vería, pero habían pasado 10 años ¿Cómo reaccionaría el al verla? ¿Cómo luciría? Y lo más importante de todo ¿La estaría esperando como ella lo había esperado?

Nunca se había planteado esa pregunta, porque siempre creyó que el la esperaba como ella a él, pero ahora que la posibilidad del reencuentro estaba a su alcance no pudo evitar sentir miedo de que sus suposiciones fueran erradas y el tuviera ya alguien en su vida, que hubiese logrado olvidarla muy al contrario de ella.

Comenzó a temblar ante tal posibilidad y un nudo se formó en su garganta, si antes sentía dolor ahora este se acrecentaba más, si esto era posible, ante la expectativa de que la hubiese olvidado.

Cerro los ojos no quería ver nada, por un momento deseo no haber sido transportada por esa luz y se negó a ver el sitio al que acaba de llegar. Sus miedos eran más fuertes que sus deseos y de pronto sintió como sus esperanzas eran recompensadas cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon atrayéndola a un amplio y fornido pecho.

—Hitomi— escucho el susurro de Van en su oído, mientras este la abrazaba con fuerza y a la vez delicadeza— has vuelto

Fue entonces cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, esa voz pese a sonar más grave de lo que la recordaba provoco que su corazón volviese a latir.

—Van…— susurro como si tratase de convencerse que él estaba allí.

El disminuyo un poco la fuerza de su abrazo para mirarla a los ojos, ella trato de desviar su mirada se sentía vulnerable ante Van pero él no se lo permitió y tomo suavemente su mentón con una de sus manos para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron la electricidad surgió en sus cuerpos, era inevitable lo que ambos sentían y sin dudarlo un instante Van unió sus labios a los de Hitomi. Ese beso fue tan intenso, no necesitaban palabras, en ese beso se decían todo lo que necesitaban saber, el amor contenido por tanto tiempo y la felicidad por terminar la larga espera.

—Te amo Van— dijo Hitomi cuando se separaron para respirar. Los ojos de Van brillaron ante la confesión y respondió —Te amo Hitomi—

Nuevamente sus labios se fundieron en un beso que poco a poco aumento de intensidad, era obvio ambos tenían deseos contenidos y eran pólvora a punto de estallar, se denotaba la pasión que destilaban

—Amo Van—un grito cercano los alerto y provoco que su beso se rompiera, era Merle que se acercaba corriendo— Hitomi, es Hitomi— la chica gato apresuro su paso para encontrarse con ellos.

Sin embargo Van no lo permitió rápidamente desplego sus alas sin importarle romper su camisa de seda en el proceso y tomo a Hitomi en brazos para elevarse por los cielos alejándose de Merle. En ese momento Van se sintió egoísta pero quería estar solo con Hitomi, poder permanecer más tiempo juntos y poder disfrutar del reencuentro, cosa que sería sumamente difícil si Merle se les unía. Estaba seguro que la chica gato no dejaría respirar a Hitomi al asediarla con sus preguntas, ella también la extrañado pero Van la quería solo para él, Merle después tendría tiempo para hablar con ella, así que voló con dirección a un lugar que consideraba su escondite.

Hitomi escucho la voz de Merle y se alegró al verla correr hacia donde se encontraban, aunque también sintió incomodidad al ser interrumpida de esa forma, pero eso no duro mucho ya que en un instante sintió como era elevada por los aires y ahora aun sin decir nada ella y Van se encontraban volando por los cielos de Fanelia.

La vista le parecía hermosa, muy a diferencia de la luna fantasma Gaia estaba en plena primavera y los campos se cubrían de flores y color verde predominaba, además la brisa era cálida aunque no tanto como la calidez que sentía al estar en brazos de su amado riuyin.

Van comenzó a descender frente a una cabaña escondida en medio del bosque.

—La construí después de que te marchaste— Van por fin había roto el silencio en el que se habían mantenido— Se convirtió en mi refugio, aquí es a donde voy cuando necesito un respiro, cuando necesito ser solo Van y no el rey de Fanelia— decía tranquilamente el rey mientras enlazaba una de sus manos a la de Hitomi que lo escuchaba atentamente.

—Es hermosa— respondió Hitomi, maravillada por la construcción que le recordaba a las casa de campo dignas de una postal.

—No tanto como tú— pronuncio Van mientras halaba la mano de Hitomi para hacerla entrar— Entremos.

¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación con el ángel riuyin?, no podía explicarlo en un instante estaban hablando, en la sala de la pequeña cabaña, sobre cómo habían sido sus vidas en esos 10 largos años y el porqué de pronto ella apareció en Gaia y al otro estaban en una situación bastante comprometedora pero que a ninguno parecía disgustarle.

Van sostenía el rostro de Hitomi entre sus manos, mientras su frente estaba pegada a la de ella y en esos ojos verdes veía reflejada su propia mirada rubí que irradiaba pasión y como no sentirla si Hitomi era hermosa y sensual, sin duda los años no habían pasado en vano. Ahora tenía un cuerpo escultural y su cabello, mucho más largo de lo que recordaba, la hacía ver tan apetecible.

Sentía a Hitomi temblar con cada caricia que le proporcionaba, cuando sus labios rozaban su cuello y como la respiración de los dos aumentaba estrepitosamente, la beso una vez más con toda la pasión contenida en esos 10 largos años y se reprendió mentalmente por haber dejado pasar el tiempo de esa manera.

Simplemente nunca se había sentido digno de ella y sin embargo allí estaba Hitomi, frente a él ofreciéndole el paraíso y esta vez no renunciaría a él tan fácilmente. Sus labios comenzaron a recorrer la suave piel de Hitomi, besos, caricias, pasión, desenfreno... frenesí de amor.

Hitomi miraba los ojos rubí de Van cargados de deseo, un beso había bastado para apaciguar su alma, otro para hacerla rebozar de felicidad, otro más para sentir un calor crecer por su cuerpo, otro más para entregarse a sus impulsos que la llevaban a desear sentir a Van fundido a ella, así que sin dudarlo se dejó guiar al paraíso. Seria suya como siempre lo había sido…

Jubilo, felicidad, plenitud… ambos se sintieron estallar cuando alcanzaron juntos el clímax, se fundieron en un solo ser.

—Te amo Van.

—Te amo Hitomi.

— ¿Por siempre?

— Por la eternidad.


End file.
